


Halloween Dreams and Disasters

by MojoJojo199300



Category: Music and Band, The Collective
Genre: M/M, Music and Band - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoJojo199300/pseuds/MojoJojo199300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent Bell has had a crush on his band mate for some time and he's quite honestly ready to just act, throwing morals to the wind... well until the perfect time arises in the heat of an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Dreams and Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've had this story sitting in my computer for while so I revised and added a little! I hope you guys like it

  
Trent jumps out of the shower; wrapping a towel around his lean waist. Gettin ready for the Halloween party, Trent brushes his teeth and styles his now short hair. He smiles into the mirror, before heading for the room he shares with his best friend Julian. The younger man was sitting at the desk, his computer pulled in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Trent asks as he slips his boxers on under the towel. "Are you having a blue with your girl again?" The older lad asks and Julian finally nods looking over his shoulder toward Trent.

"I don't know what to do man, I try to keep my cool with her, but she continues to dig right under my composure and I'm scared I'm going to do something stupid." He says standing up and leaning his ass against the desk.

Trent pulls out a formfitting muscle shirt and a pair of faded jeans. "Maybe you're not supposed to do anything. Maybe this is when you let her rant and rave for awhile and then you just reach in and support her. Women are crazy; they fight 'cos they care for you. It's when they don't do anything that you have to worry." Trent says and then he pulls his cutoff jacket out of the closet and slips into it.

Julian nods and then smiles brightly, his grey eyes crinkling at the edges. "Thanks man," he says as he sits back down at the desk.

"Get ready will ya; we'll be leaving as soon as Zach and his girl get here." The light haired man spits out and Julian nods, raising a brow at him. Trent heads out of the room and hears an insistent knocking; he throws the door wide and sees Zach and Lily. "Hey, come in Julian is getting ready." He says as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Is Will here yet?" Trent shakes his head as he pulls a beer from the fridge.

"He's meeting us at the party with Jayden; we were just waiting for you two." Julian says as he comes out of the room.

"Oh... okay, cool." Zach says as he catches Trent's eye for a moment, and then looking away he pulls Lily closer to him. Kissing her temple; he notices as his friend downs his drink.

Trent heads for the door, pulling the keys from the bowl and opens the door. "Let's go," the small group goes through the door and Trent locks it before slamming the door shut as he follows his friends. They pile into the car; Lily and Zach on one side and Julian and Trent on the other. Trent was across from Lily and her eyes rack over his body sutlely.

"Oh... don't forget you guys have to pick a number when you get inside. It'll be your number for the costume contest." Lily smiles casting her eyes around the limo; Trent returns the smile with a bored look but Lily was already talking animatedly about something so she didn't notice. Zach did though and he cuts his greens eyes at his friend.

Julian leans over and whispers in Trent's ear. "Maybe we should have gotten our own ride." Julian pulls back and looks at Trent who sighs; looking out of the window.

"You might have hit the nail on the head with that mate." Trent mumbles before smiling at Julian with a mischievious look in his blue eyes. "I'm kidding, I'll be on my best behavior; I promise." He stresses the I and then sits back, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Lily turns her brown gaze on him; her eyes round as saucers as she watches the muscles jump in his arm. Julian furrows his brow and then smacks trent in his arm lightly. Turning from the window, Trent looks at Julian before uncrossing his arms and sits fidgetting the rest of the ride.

By the time they arrive at the party Trent was in a bit of a foul mood. Not tht he let everyone know that; he platered a smile on his face and acted like he was the happiest person on the face of the earth. Lily squeezes his arm adn then heads into the crowd of people.

Julian sneaks up toward Trent and pulls his arm lightly to get him to pay attention. Trent turns his blue eyes on the younger man and raises his brow in question.

"Was Lily checking you out in the limo?" He asks and Trent's smile falters a little.

"I thought I felt some sort of disturbance," he jokes and then nods. "I really think she did." Julian starts scoping the crowd for Zach, but Trent buts a hand on his chest and push him in the opposite direction. "He wouldn't believe us; come on I want a drink." And with that Trent was leading the dark haired lad to the bar and into the middle of laughing duo.

Getting a couple of drinks into him, Trent heads out to the dance floor, pulling a petite thing out their with him. After getting over the puzzlement of having Trent Bell dancing with her, the girl smirks before grinding her ass back into Trent.

Trent smirks, sliding his large hands down her sides and bunching the buttom of her dress up over her thighs, pressing into the girl seductively. They dance for a couple of songs and then she pulls him toward a darkened. Smashing their mouths together, the girl slips her tongue between his lips and Trent chuckles; hoisting the girl onto his hips and taking charge. He deepens the kiss, pulling a moan from the girl; her fingers dig into his shoulders. He growls pulling away, fixing the woman with a cold look.

"Tre--Trent?" the lad looks over his shoulder to see Zach, his expression was dark and if Trent didn't know better, he'd say that the lad was jealous. An unreadable expression crosses Zach's face, but the glare he fixes on the woman tells Trent everything he needed to know.

"Trent..." the woman mewls into his ear, but fair haired lad shakes his head and places her back on her feet. He walks toward his friend, to which the lad looks at him with a mix of fear and confusion dawning on his handsome face. The girl scampers off a pissed look crossing her face, but neither of the two men notice.

Zach steps back, but Trent grips his wrist painfully; he tugs the larger man closer to him. "Let go Trent," the dark haired lad speaks low; almost unheard.

"What the hell was that?" Trent jabs his finger into the general direction of where he was making out a moment ago. "What the hell was with that face you made?" The blond demands looking around them and seeing that no one could see them in their corner. Zach shrugs, shaking his head before pulling back from his friend.

"It was nothing," Zach says but Trent somply narrows his eyes before pulling the lad back toward him.

"Bullshit! That was something and you--what the fuck!?" He hears as his name gets called again and he pokes his head out of the darkened corner. Someone grabs his arm and tugs him toward the stage. "What?" he asks as he gets on the stage; the blond was fuming now. His eyes seek out Zach's and finds the green orbs standing with the rest of the guys and Lily.

"What's your number?" The hostess asks and Trent looks back at her for a moment and then it dawns on him. He pulls the number out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Number 213, good number." She says as she pulls the bundle off the rack and hands it to him. "Dressing room is back there." She points and then continues to call out numbers.

Changing quickly, he puts his hat on and walks back out to the crowd. Cheers explode from the crowd, but Trent barely hears them as his eyes once again land on Zach who looked rather hot in a fire fighter's costume. Why hadn't he noticed earlier? Oh yeah, cause he was freaking out on him. He makes his way toward him, intending on finishing the conversation they were just having but a small hand grabs his arm, digging a pair of well manicured nails into his arm.

"Wanna dance?" Lily asks smirking playfully.

"No," snatching his arm free; Lily gives him a dirty look before running toward her boyfriend, her mouth already running a mile a minute. Zach turns toward his friend; his green eyes blazing with disbelief. The darker lad B-lines for him and Trent instantly dislikes the situation.

"What the hell were you doing? Why were you trying to dance with my girl?!" Zach roars and Trent narrows his icy blue eyes. "Well?" He shoves the blond back a little; the alcohol coursing through his body making him bold.

"I wouldn't dance with "your girl" if she was the last fucking chick on this planet! So don't fucking flatter yourself Zach, cause she's definitely not worth my attention." Trent snarls, his eyes narrowing even further. Trent didn't know how it happened but suddenly the boys were there holding the two of them back from each other.

"Trent! Calm the hell down mate!" Julian says and just like that Trent's mind clears. Taking a step back from Zach, who was talking to Will and Jayden. Julian rubs his hand down Trent's arm and the blond calms the rest of the way. "If it helps any, I watched the whole thing, she came onto you."

"Babe; does it really matter if you saw it or not? I mean it's fucking Zach we're talking about; he's a damn tool."

"Well at least I know the truth." The younger lad says with a weak smile and then he nudges him away from the other three men. "Come on, let's get you a drink." With that the two men head back to the bar.

By the end of the night, Trent had a crown on his head, women were all but shoving numbers at him and he was still sore about the whole fighting. He really just wanted to throw Zach down on the ground and fuck him, but he instead pushed the lads buttons instead. Now they were all huddled in the limo, Lily kept shifting her eyes between Zach and Trent looking smug. Julian catches her eye and she looks away blushing.

Zach's jaw was tense; his hands balled into fist on his lap. Trent chuckles around the bottle of bacardi he stole.

"Want some?" He asks looking at Julian but the lad shakes his head and chuckles; happier now that Trent wasn't in such a foul mood. "Fine then; more for me." The older lad sticks his tongue out playfully before taking a large swig off the bottle.

The car comes to a stop in front of Lily's apartment and the chauffer opens the door. The woman gets out of the car, her ass sticking so far out that Trent shakes his head in disgust. Julian was humming to himself, while Zach glares at his once best friend.

"What?" Trent asks tilting his head in frustration.

"How could you try to get with Lily?"

"Oh for fuck sakes mate! I've told you once and I'll tell you again! I DID NOT TRY TO GET WITH YOUR GIRL!!! I have no fucking interest in her ugly ass!" Trent's voice comes out as a snarl and Julian has to grab Trent as he jerks forward.

Their was a deafening crack as Zach's fist connects with Trent's jaw. Rubbing his jaw Trent chuckles before sitting back and smirking at the other lad. Julian was tense between the two of them, his grey eyes narrow as he turns on his friend.

"What the fuck was that?" He snaps and Zach looks up meeting his gaze. He looked as shocked as Julian. The car was slowing down and the then comes to a complete stop. The door opens a moment later and Trent starts to climb out, but the dark haired man stops him. "Zach, let him go." Julian says but the older lad turns his narrowed green eyes on him.

"Go ahead Julz; I see you in a little." With another hesitant look between the two lads, the young man climbs out of the car and the door closes, leaving the two men in relative darkness. "Get your fucking hands off me." Trent snaps and Zach's eyes go even more narrow if that was even possible.

"I want a straight answer from you." He says and the blond tilts his head at him; amusement written clear over his face. He could feel the beginnings of a headache, but he ignores it.

"I've giving you a straight answer already; I'm not doing it again." The blond growls, his icy blue orbs darkening dangerously. Suddenly a hand was clamping aronud the back of his neck, jerking him out of his seat. "Get the fuck off me Zach..." his voice was strained, he was too close to the other lad at the moment and it wasn't a good thing.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just want you to be honest with me! Why would you try..." His words were stolen as Trent slams his mouth onto Zach's. The hand gripping the back of his neck tightens and the blond steels himself to be yanked back, but instead the hand tangles into his locks.

Cupping Zach's cheek gently, Trent deepens the kiss; pushing his tongue against the darker lad's bottom lip teasing him. Groaning, he opens his mouth to the blond and Trent dives deeper in his personal hell. After some time, Zach growls, pulling away from the blond with a hooded expression. Smirking, Trent eyes the obvious bulge in the man's trousers.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Why you need to stop being a little shit and believe me when I say I didn't try anything." The blond says as his hand travels up Zach's thigh; coming to rest just below his bulge teasingly. Zach's breath hitches as Trent palms him through his tight jeans.

"Fuck," he pants pressing himself into the hand. The blond takes that as consent and slowly unbuttons his friend's trousers before pulling them down his muscular legs to pool around his shoes. "Tre--Trent?" Zach pants; trying to get his breathing under control.

Ignoring his friend, the blond trails his fingers up the side of Zach's pants and wraps his long fingers around Zach's length. The man gasps; trying to fight the sensation that was slowly starting to shoot through his stomach. Trent chuckles, pulling the tanned lad's pants down. Zach jerks, his eyes going wide as Trent smirks at him and then brings himself between the larger man's legs.

Slowing his hand down to a painful stroke, he brings the cock to his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit. Zach groans into his hand, jerking his hips forward. Chuckling, Trent swallows the man all the way into the back of his throat. He hums, causing shock waves to slam through his friend's body.

"Fuck--fucking move..." he begs and Trent does, bobbing his head up and down quickly, he swipes his tongue along the shaft, causing Zach to moan breathlessly while his hand tightens in his hair, pushing him down on his dick. Trent moves his hand to his own dick and pumps while sucking Zach off. His other hand was pressed firmly into Zach's hip; holding him still. Swirlig his tongue along the shaft; he vibrates his throat and winces when Zach's hand tightens further.

Bobbing his head faster, the darker man closes his eyes feeling as his stomach clenches. "I'm about to--Trent... FUCK!" He cums into Trent's mouth; the blond swallows everything he give and then falls over the edge as his vision becomes hazy with his release. Pulling his mouth off of Zach's dick, he sits back against the seat and breathes heavily.

Their was cum on his lips and he licks it up before pulling Zach down in the small space between the two seats. Kissing the darker man, he smirks when he moans against his lips. The dark hair lad could taste himself and jerks when his dick twitches; not even trying to recover completely but it sloely raises nonetheless.

"Next time I tell you something, fucking believe me." Trent says as he pulls his pants up over his hips. Zach nods still in a daze, his expression was open and it causes the blond to smile.

"That was amazing," he whispers into the air and then looks down at the floor and sees that there was cum against the seat and dripping onto the carpet. "Shit," that causes the blond to laugh, before choking on his laugh as Zach kisses him roughly. Eyes close as Zach slows down, moving his lips slowly against the other man's.

Trent presses his tongue between their lips and twirls it against Zach's tongue. The lad bites down lightly, pulling a whimper from the blond. Dragging his nails under the other's shir and pinching his nipple. Zach jerks away from Trent, staring at his cock as it throbs painfully. Looking at Trent with wide eyes the darker man licks his lips before leaning close to Trent's ear.

"Fuck me..." Trent wastes no time, pulling the larger man down on his lap, Trent manuvers his pants down. Dick against dick, they gasp and grind against each other trying to find friction. Trent slicks his fingers with saliva and then prods it around his friend's entrance. Circling his nail around the entrance, Zach hisses presses down on the apendage. Biting his lip, Trent pushes his first finger in.

Moving it slowly, he works the hole open further and at the beckonging of Zach adds another finger and then a third. Curling his fingers in him; Zach bucks as Trent's fingers brush his prostate. Slamming down on Trent's hand, Zach whimpers before rotating his hips as much as he could. Pullig out, Trent quickly lined himself with Zach's entrance and allows the larger man to pentrate himself.

"FUCKING MOVE!" Grinding on him, Trent growls, forcing the man across the seat of the limo and pulling out almost completely; before thrusting into him hard. "Fuck... Trent... fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Trent's hand was pumping his dick with each thrust, sending the man over the edge in a rough orgasm. He cries Trent's name as he slumps into the seat.

With his name in the air between them, Zach clenches aroung Trent; sending the blond over the edge; he rides out his orgasm before slumping against Zach's chest. Their shirts were slick with sweat and Trent groans, before pulling the offensive article off of him. Kissing the tanned skin of Zach's chest, he sucks along his chest before latching onto his neck, leaving a large bruise.

"Holy fuck," is all that Zach says before looking down at the blond with a tired smile. Pulling Trent up onto the seat with him, the dark haired lad kisses him lightly on the lips before sitting up and pushing him away. He bangs on the glass between the front and them and they driver grunts that he heard.

Returning to the flat; the two jump out of the limo quickly and make their way up to Trent's apartment where the other three lad's were sitting around looking a little lost.

"They're back, Trent are you alright?" Julian asks as he storms into the foyer and almost crashes into the opposite wall. "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He jabs his finger at Zach and the older lad presses his fingers against the side of his neck. He winces when pain spreads quickly. He swatts the blond in the back of the head and Trent laughs whole-heartedly.

"Next time, put it lower." Zach whispers into his ear before pressing a kiss into the side of his neck. Trent shivers, but nods and smacks the other man's ass as he passes. Zach drops at that and the flat rings with laughter. Trent helps his friend to his feet and Zach shoots him a killer look before tugging his head back roughly. "Arse!"

Once the hall only held Trent and Julian, the younger man throws himself at the blond and squeezes him to death. "Oh my god, you finally... Oh my god!" Hugging him tightly, the grey eyed lad leads them to the living room where Will and Jayden were sitting comfortablely watching a movie.

Trent sits on the loveseat, spreading his legs while Julian sprawls out in the chair. When Zach joins the rest of the group, he lays down between Trent's legs and rests his head against his chest, while the blond wraps hsi arms around the larger man's stomach. The Will gives Zach a shit eating grin before pulling Jayden in for a hug and then getting back to the movie. Jayden was playing on his phone; his girlfriend texting him.

The guys all lounge around for the rest of the night, until finally sleep pulls at them. They all fall asleep where they were. Zach and Trent, cuddled together on the loveseat, with soft smiles spread over their handsome faces. They finally had the one thing they wanted the most and their was no way they were letting it go.

END


End file.
